Separate
by Cheese Wizzard
Summary: What if all the fake backstory and lies Conan made up were true? Shinichi and Conan are two different people both trying to take down the Black Organisation. Only canon pairings. AU. Follows canon storyline mostly. Some OCs for backstory purposes. kinda OOC idk. Temporary HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Washington, D.C **

**8:05pm 9/7/XXX7**

**Sackson St. **

He was late, again.

I stood at the bus stop, staring down the road, watching for dad's bus to come into view. I checked my watch.

**8:06**

The bus should have arrived 6 minutes ago. Dad's bus was usually late, so I wasn't worried. Well, maybe I was a little worried. I'd had a bad feeling all day, I'd been looking forward to getting home and getting the day over with but my luck was never that good. So here I was, standing on an empty road with storm clouds brewing above me.

**8:10**

The bus pulled in to the stop, I moved out of the way of the doors and watched a young couple get off the bus. The bus driver looked at me before closing the doors and driving off again. The feeling got worse as I watched the bus drive away. Dad hadn't been on the bus. I looked left, down the street, where the bus had come from but there was only darkness. The sun had set half an hour ago so beyond the street lights was just pitch black.

**8:14**

I heard heavy footsteps coming from my left. I turned and saw dad running towards me. I smiled for a second before I noticed that he had his gun out, and was still in his uniform.

"Get away, Conan!" He screamed when he saw me. I froze as I saw a man in black chasing after dad with a gun in hand. He raised it and shot at us. Dad reached me, grabbing my arm and kept running.

"Dad? Who-" I cut myself off when I saw dad's face. He'd been crying.

I heard another gunshot and dad stumbled, I saw a splash of red on his pants. I heard laughing from the man in black.

"Get behind me." Dad stepping in front of me, as he faced the man in black. He wore black glasses, hiding his face. His blond hair was cut raggedly at this shoulders and his face was covered in thin, white scars.

"Absinthe."

The man smiled, and removed his glasses. He had piercing green eyes that didn't match his playful grin. Absinthe raised his gun, pointed right at dad's chest. Dad didn't even flinch, he just kept glaring at the man. I looked down and saw dad's phone in his hand. Absinthe couldn't have seen it since it was hidden behind him, right within my reach.

"Conan, you need to stay down." I recognised the code. 'stay down' meant call for help.

"Hiding behind you won't save him for long. I need to take out he trash."

I quickly grabbed he phone, trying to be as quiet as possible. I crouched behind dad, so I was out of Absinthe's view. I scrolled through the contact list and sent a quick message to mom.

and then another to dad's boss. I slipped the phone into my short's pocket and whispered "ok"

Dad stood up, and raised his gun at Absinthe.

"You won't get away with this. You'll pay for what you've done."

Absinthe simply grinned and said "won't get away? I already have."

And then, he shot.

**8:15**

**Bang! **

My eyes widened. I watched as dad fell in front of me, crimson spraying. I couldn't look away, dad wasn't moving, his eyes were closed and he was smiling like he always was. I took a step forward, my hand out to touch him.

"Dad?"

I heard Absinthe laugh, I looked up to see him inches away from me, his gun still raised.

"Yo."

I stared into his eyes, they glittered madly as he laughed again.

"One down. One to go."

I did the only thing I could and ran.

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

I couldn't stop, I ran down the street and went down an alley that would lead to my house.

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

I felt a strange heat in my stomach, it was burning hot, painfully so. I looked down and saw I was stained red. I fell as my body tensed and the pain rippled through me. I couldn't breath.

I heard Absinthe laughing faintly. I felt the cold of his guns barrel on my back. I had to move.

I used all of my strength to push myself up and to my right to avoid the gun shot.

**Bang!**

My leg was on fire, burning hot as the ground beneath me stained crimson. I was crying. My glasses had been knocked off so everything was a little fuzzy, but I could still see Absinthe's green eyes above me as he aimed his gun.

**8:17**

Suddenly, there was shouting, and I saw flashes of red and blue. Absinthe looked up, started before running away from the lights, without even glancing at me. My eyelids were heavy and I fought the pull of sleep. I had to... tell mom... what happened...

I felt hands pull me up as the shouting grew fainter and the lights grew dimmer before both faded completely, leaving only darkness.

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

That was annoying.

**Beep.**

Stop it.

**Beep.**

Tired...

**Beep.**

Ten more minutes...

**Beep.**

Fine. You win this round.

**BEEP.**

I force my eyes open. Only to be blinded by a piercing white light.

**Beep.**

"Ugh" I force out. My mouth feels dry and sore, my whole body aches especially my right leg and my stomach.

"Conan?" It's my mom. I turn my head to look at her. I still don't have my glasses on, so everything thing is out of focus, but I can still see the red marks around moms eyes. She's been crying. Dad was crying before too... Dad... My eyes widen.

"Dad!" I start coughing, my stomach tenses and I feel hot pain coarse through me, I struggle to breath. I look down and see a oxygen mask over my mouth and a little further down, tubes and wires coming off my arms.

"Don't try to move yet, your still badly injured. Just... Please." Mom sounds like she's not he verge of tears. I look back at her, and she smiles. She looks tired, like she hasn't been sleeping.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Mom stands up and open ps the door.

I look around and realise I'm in a hospital room. I'm an idiot of course I'm in a hospital room. Shaking me head, I continue to inspect the white bead sheets, curtains and white everything in the room. I spot mom's overnight bag in the corner next to the chair she was sitting in to my right. Looking left, I see a bedside table with my glasses and a clear vase of flowers, lilies, I think.

I hear my mom close the door and turn to my right again to see she's not alone. Some of dad's work friends are there, and so's some other relatives I don't take the time to identify.

"Conan?" I finish looking at the group and see that someone has taking mom's seat. I try to sit up and fail miserably so simply try turn my body right, so to properly speak.

"Jodie."

She's dyed here hair again, it's bright red and down just past her shoulders. She's wearing the same red glasses as last time we met, probably so I could recognise her.

"Hey, cool kid."

"What...happened?"

Jodie looks uncomfortable, she's got bags under her eyes and she doesn't seem to be wearing make-up as she usually does but who knows.

"It's a top secret project your father was working on. I'm not meant to tell you any more then that. "

"Who are they?" I already knew that dad had been on some top secret project on taking down some group. He'd been pretty stressed lately about it.

"They're called the Black Organisation. We don't know much about them, but they have powerful allies in the government, big corporations and almost anywhere that'll be useful. They go around just doing what they want most of the time and we can never get a solid lead on them."

The black organisation, huh. Dad must've...

Dad is...

"Conan?" It's my mom. I move to look at her but I feel tears welling in my eyes and look down.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but we need to know everything you saw that night."

I look up at Jodie, my eyes still watering. I feel a tear streak down my cheek. I try to raise my hand and wipe it away, but I find I can't move it. I feel a tissue wipe my cheek, I look up and see mom wiping it away.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it now."

No...I need to tell them so they can find them...for...for dad.

I feel someone sit next to me, disturbing the bed sheets.

"You must've been brave. To stand up to this guy. Not bad, Conan-kun" it was Japanese, I recognised the voice talking.

I turned left and saw Shinichi-niichan smiling at me. I switch to Japanese like he'd taught me.

"Shinichi-niichan, you're here!" I feel myself smiling, he'd always turn up or at least call when I needed him.

"Yo. How're you feeling?"

I don't know how to answer that, in response, I try to move my arms. Once that fails, I try my legs which also remain still.

"Can't move."

Shinichi-niichan laughs. "I can see that. How's you're right leg and your stomach?"

"Hurts pretty bad. My breathing feels funny." I'd only noticed it after Jodie appeared, but my breathing seemed lighter and my chest felt kind of numb.

"Yeah, the doctors said it was to be expected. The..uh...bullet grazed your right lung so they've done something to your oxygen tank to help it heal. I don't know the specifics, though." Shinichi-niichan pointed to my right to an oxygen tank connected to my oxygen mask. There's also a stand next to me topped with some bags of clear and coloured liquid connected to tubes in my arm.

I notice everyone except Shinichi-niichan and my mom have left, they probably went when we were talking.

"There was...the man, dad called him something strange." I felt as if I should tell Shinichi-niichan and mom what happened so I switched back to English.

"What was it?" Shinichi-niichan leaned towards me and my mom walked around to my left and stood next to him.

"Dad called him... Absinthe."

"Absinthe like the drink?" Shinichi-niichan looked puzzled with his hands together in front of his face, like the Sherlock he admired. "I'll talk to Starling-san later, maybe she'll dig something up." He smiled as he stood up. "Well, I'll stick around for a bit, sleuth around and see what's what, 'Kay Conan-kun?"

"Hai!"

I turned back to my mom, she usually didn't like me talking about detective stuff with dad or Shinichi-niichan, bit I guess this time is an exception. She doesn't approve of five year olds getting involved in dangerous stuff.

"The doctors say you'll be out in a few months. You're injuries were quite severe."

months!? I guess I'll be out of the action for a while.

"Wait, mom?"

"Yes?"

"How long have I been asleep?"

Mom looked like, she was counting days on here fingers.

"15 days."

"What!?"

It'd only felt like a day or two, but it had really been over two weeks!?

I guess I'm in worse shale than I'd thought.

I want to be out helping Shinichi-niichan and Jodie and everyone with tracking this Black Organisation, but I'll know I'll be useless if I'm injured. I'll just have to make he most of my time here.

I asked mom to get me some books from home on medical and first aid stuff. Shinichi-niichan and his dad Kudo-san said a detective should be knowledgable in as many fields as possible and I want to get started early so I can help when I'm better.

I just hope nothing happens while I'm out of the action.

_**At 8:15pm, few weeks ago, on the 9th, FBI agent Samuel Edogawa was found dead after a shooting on Sackson St. The identity of he shooter has not been released, the only witness, Mr Egogawa's five year old son has been unavailable for questioning thus far. **_

_**The FBI and police department have released only a few details but a press conference is scheduled to happen on the 25th. **_


	2. Chapter 1 -Conan 1 in Beika

**Washington, D.C**

**10:28am 16/6/XXX9**

**221 Webster St.**

**Ring, ring.**

Hmm?

**Ring, ring. **

I roll out of bed, glancing at the clock on my wall before getting up. I head to the other side of the room, where my cell phone sits on my desk.

**Ring, ring.**

I flip it open.

"Hello?"

"Conan-kun!" It's professor Agasa. We'd met at a wedding last year in Osaka, we'd talked the whole time and I'd learnt all about his crazy inventions. I remember him promising to show me his lab and let me try out his new gadgets. I switch to Japanese and reply.

"Hakase! It's been a while."

"Yes, well I've been quite busy lately but I thought I could invite you over here since your mom's away and all." Mom had left on a trip with some work friends a few days ago and she didn't give a return date so I'm home alone indefinitely.

"Did you ask my mom already?" She'd probably want to know if I was in Japan.

"Yes, yes, everything has been sorted. She called me earlier because there was none available to check on you."

Of course she did, she always worries too much.

"Don't you live really close to Shinichi-niichan?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, he's just down the street! You can meet all of his friends like Ran-kun."

"I'll look forward to it."

"Your mom said she said you an e-mail with the details."

"Okay, I'll check for it, then."  
"I guess I'll see you soon!"

"Hai!"

I put down the phone, and make my way towards my computer, avoiding scattered books and sheets of paper decorating my floor. My computer sat on my bedside table, plugged into it's charger. I sit on my bed and open it up.

**10:32 **

I scroll through my e-mails and find mom's. Opening it, I find all the details like plane tickets and times. The plane leaves day after tomorrow, great, plenty of time to pack. I look down at the mess on my floor. I guess that leaves plenty of time to tidy up, too.

**Washington D.C**

**3:56pm 18/6/XXX9**

**Washington Dulles International Airport**

I got a lot of strange looks, walking through the airport alone. A few security officers had already asked for my parents three times since I'd walked in, barley 20 minutes ago.

It took me over 2 hours to get to the gate because I was stopped at every turn by some guard or another. They'd called mom twice and asked me dozens of questions, but somehow I'd made it to the gate on time.

**Washington D.C**

**Local time: 5:45pm 18/6/XXX9**

**Washington Dulles, International Airport.**

**International Terminal, Flight JP9008**

I stared out the window as the plane took off as yet another fight attendant asked to check my ticket and boarding pass.

The flight was uneventful with minor turbulence and minor distractions once the buzz around the flight attendants had subsided. I spent my time on my computer, reading through saved articles on Japanese schools and culture. I'd already read up on what Shinichi-niichan was learning at his school as well as most topics from elementary and middle schools in the area. Professor Agasa had assured me I wouldn't need to pack many clothes as Shinichi-niichan's house was full of his clothes from elementary school. I'd only brought my computer, phone, spare glasses and a few necessities like notebook and pencil case.

**Tokyo**

**Local time: 9:48pm 18/6/XXX9**

**Beika Town**

After landing at the airport and getting through another wash of concerned airport security, I'd met up with Agasa-hakase outside the building. We were currently driving down to his house. It was pitch black outside with only dim street light to serve as illumination.

"Hakase?"

"Yes Conan-kun?"

"I though Shinichi-niichan was meeting me at the airport with you."

Agasa-hakase smiled like he'd thought of something funny.

"He and Ran-kun went to Tropical Land, a theme park near by here, to celebrate Ran-kun's victory at her karate tournament."

"Oh." I remembered that 'Ran-kun' does karate and has won a lot of tournaments. I wonder what made this one so special… It was probably just to compensate for Shinichi-niichan's idiocy. He probably would forget or pretend to forget about her karate as a joke. Yeah, that sounds like him.

We pulled in front of the house and Agasa-hakase passed me his house keys.

"Go in and take your stuff in while I park."

I take the keys, grab my bag from the back seat and get out of the car. I make my way towards the door when I hear footsteps close by.

"Yo, Conan-kun. Welcome to Japan."

I turn and see Shinichi-niichan standing there. He looked like he was limping, leaning slightly on his right leg. He had his hand on his stomach like he was in pain. He was smiling but it seemed a bit forced.

"Hakase said your were in Tropical Land with Ran-kun."

Shinichi-niichan looked solemn and shook his head.

"I got… well stuff happened."

He looked troubled and kept looking around anxiously. I turn to the door and use the key to open it.

"Here, come inside while we wait for Hakase."

Shinichi-niichan nodded and went inside. I looked around once more, inspecting every shadow and watching for movement before I followed.

**10:06pm 18/6/XXX9**

**Beika, House of Agasa Hiroshi**

**District 2, Block 22**

"Apoptoxin 4869…"

"Ever heard of it, Hakase?" Shinichi-niichan leaned forward expectantly.

"No, but from what I know an Apoptoxin, as the name implies, it involves the activation of apoptosis: the mechanism by which cells kill themselves. APTX contains ingredients which have other functions as well. It contains a component which activates telomerase: an enzyme which lengthens the caps at the end of DNA whose length limits the number of times a cell can divide. It usually works as a lethal poison. Which is probably what these men in black want to use it for."

Listening in through a closed door was hard, especially while trying to be silent about it. Hakase had told me to look through his bookshelf or something while he discussed something important with Shinichi-niichan. I could understand a bit about what Agasa-hakase was saying and I could defiantly understand the part about it's lethality. I hoped Shinichi-niichan wasn't involved in anything too serious this time.

"I don't think there's anything we can do right now, I'm afraid." Agasa-hakase rubbed his head

"We have no solid leads, and there wouldn't be any evidence left behind at the scene."

Shinichi-niichan looked anxious, he had the look on his face like he was solving another case.

"Well, Shinichi, you might as well tell Ran-kun-"

Agasa-hakase got cut off by a knock at the door.

"Shinichi? Are you there? You weren't at home…"

I heard footsteps approaching, and I hear Shinichi-niichan run over to where I'm hiding. He opens the door quickly steps into the corridor and shuts the door behind him. I'm about to say something, but he puts his finger to his lips and starts staring intently at the door.

"Is anyone there? The door was unlocked."

"Ran-kun!"

"Oh, Agasa-hakase…"

"I haven't seen you in a while Ran-kun!"

I move around Shinichi-niichan to try to get closer to the door but accidentally bump a lamp making a metallic noise.

"Huh? What was that?" It's Ran-kun.

I freeze and I look up to see Shinichi-niichan freaking out next to me. Suddenly he seems to have an idea. I feel his hands on by back.

"Sorry about this Conan-kun" he whispers before opening the door slightly with one hand and pushing me out with the other. I stumble before catching myself and I look up to see Ran-kun's face inches away from mine.

"Who is he?" She asked, looking at Agasa-hakase.

"Well you see, his mom is away and asked me to watch him, but I live alone and don't have the slightest idea about taking care of a child." Agasa-hakase talks quickly, and glances towards the door I came from.

"Would you mind taking care of him at your place for a while? Some important things came up that I need to deal with."

"I'll have to ask otou-san…" Ran-kun looks down at me smiling. "but I guess I could take this cute kid home with me."

"But hakase-" I start, annoyed. I want to be able to help with Shinichi-niichan's problems. Maybe these men in black are…

"Conan-kun…" Agasa-hakase crouches down to my eye level and whispers to me.

"I know you want to help, but Ran-kun's father is a private detective, you know? You can help gather any information you can. I'll do what I can for Shinichi, but this is dangerous. We also need you to keep Ran-kun out of this, okay?" Agasa-hakase looked at me worriedly.

I do want to help, and maybe Ran-kun's father can help me get some information on the organisation for 2 years ago…

"Hai! I'll go to nee-chan's house!" I smile happily and grab Ran-kun's hand.

"How cute! Okay let's go then, Conan-kun!"

**10:22**

"Bye, hakase!" I say as me and Ran-kun head towards her house.

"Ran-kun…"I start, trying to break the silence

"Call me Ran-neechan, okay, Conan-kun?"

"Hai, Ran-neechan."

"Oh, Conan-kun?"

"Ah, yeah?" I say, hoping to forward this conversation.

"Are there any girls you like? You know! Anyone you're interesting in, like at school?"

I never really cared for romance, and most girls at my school in america were spoilt and annoying, but I didn't say that.

"Um, no, nope."

"I do!" she exclaims, looking up at the sky.

"Oh…" I say, suddenly uncomfortable.

"A guy I like a whole lot…"

"Could it be…"I start, hoping my 'deduction' is right, "Shinichi-niichan?"

"…" Ran-neechan looks at me curiously before smiling brightly.

"That's right!" So…Ran-neechan likes…Shinichi-niichan? I feel like I should tell her about Shinichi-niichan's confession to me on almost the same topic about a year ago.

"Every since he was little, he was a jerk. Always full of himself, a mystery otaku. But whenever you need him, he's dependable and brave and cool…"  
She sees me staring, a little uncomfortable, she doesn't seem to realise that I'm on the verge of telling her about Shinichi-niichan…but I feel that he should do it himself.

"Don't tell him okay?" She days laughing.

"O-okay."

We cross the street and stop in front of a three-storey building with the words: 'MOURI DETECTIVE AGENCY' written over the second-storey's windows.

"This is my house…and starting today it's your house too…"  
"Hai."

Ran-neechan laughs, "It's like I just got a cute little brother…I can tell you anything, Conan-kun!"

She starts up the stairs, I hear faint footsteps coming from higher up, but she doesn't seem to hear them.

"I'll introduce you to Otou-san…"

She doesn't get to finish because a man speeds past her, coming down the stairs.

"Otou-san! You scared me!"

'Otou-san' is face planted on the ground and is hurriedly getting back up.

"Where are you going at this time of night? Drinking and mahjong again!?"

Mouri-san got up, grinning like a maniac.

"It's a job!"

"eh?" Ran-neechan looks surprised.

"I got a call earlier! A little girl's been kidnapped by some men in black, and her parent's called for me!"

Men in black? Maybe this has something to do with the men Shinichi-niichan was dealing with before. As I watch Mouri-san flag a taxi further down the street, I make a split-second decision and grab Ran-neechan's arm before running after him.

**10:40pm**

_**1 Message 10:38pm**_

_**Hey Ran! Shinichi here, sorry I ran off before, but something really important came up. I'm actually heading out tonight. Yes it's a case, but it more important than anything I've done before and I need to go. I'll be in touch, do don't freak out or anything, 'kay?**_

_**Okay, bye!**_


	3. Chapter 2 -Shinichi 1 in Tropical Land

**Beta'd by Lucent Aurora! Thanks sis! T^T/**

* * *

**Tokyo**

**17/6/XXX9**

**Beika Town**

Looks like yesterday's case made the headlines... A shot of me and Megure-keibu decorate the front page. Yesterday has been the case of the host who killed his wife, while faking, an already healed, broken leg. As I walk past a electronics shop, I see a news broadcast about the event, as we'll as a bunch of my fans hanging out, watching the program. I grin at the high of having fans and being famous, well, famous for a high school detective.

Suddenly I feel a hard impact on the back of my head.

"Look at you, acting like such a dork." Ran is standing up behind me, holding her karate stuff, which she just hit me with.

"What are you mad about, Ran?" I say, rubbing my head. Ow.

"Oh nothing..." She slips here karate things into her bag, dangerously calm.

"I'm not angry at all that it's your fault my father... Can't get any work!" She sticks her tongue out at me.

So her deadbeat dad's is still trying to be a detective...

"What? Your dad's still a detective?" He's just bad at his job, it's not my fault he can't get work... I voice my opinion to Ran who still seems stoic.

"I said I'm not mad about anything!" She attacks a telephone pole right next to my head, removing a huge chunk of it. I take a step back, hoping not to get caught in any follow up attacks. I guess that's the karate captain for you...

Suddenly a soccer ball intercepts us, and a bunch of kids yell at us to kick it back to them, which I do.

"You know... If you hadn't quit the soccer team, you'd be a national hero by now..."

"I only played soccer to develop necessary reflexes for a detective to have. You know... Holmes practiced fencing!" I thought that I'd take this opportunity to try to convince Ran to read the Sherlock Holmes novels.

"But that's a book."

"But everyone knows who he is! He's amazing, always cool and composed! Brimming with intelligence and refinement! His reasoning and observation skills are peerless! And on top of that he's a professional violinist! Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes! The world's greatest detective!"

I giggle to myself, hehe, Conan... That's right, Hakase invited Conan-kun over, he'll be here tomorrow, I think.

"What are you grinning about now Shinichi?"

I decided to keep it secret. Ran would probably love Conan-kun. I reach into my bag and pull out a stack of letters.

"Look Ran! Fan letters! Everyone loves a detective otaku!"

She looks at me with a deadpan look and sighs.

"Oh really...well, since your into this detective stuff, why don't you become a writer?"

A writer!? How boring. Just because my dad is into that stuff doesn't mean I am.

"I don't want to write about detectives, I want to be one! Just like Sherlock Holmes!"

I see the street I turn off and take a step in that direction.

"Well, see ya!" I wave, and start down the street when I hear:

"Hey wait!" I turn and see Ran run up to me.

"You didn't forget about your promise for tomorrow, did you?"

Promise? I try to remember if I made any promises, after coming up with nothing, I try to think of what I would promise Ran.

"Promise...?" I shake my head.

"Weren't you the one who said it!? You said that if I won the city tournament, you'd take me to the amusement park!"

Oh yeah. Before the tournament I'd said I'd take her if she'd win.

"Of course I remembered! Come on Ran, I was joking! Tropical Land tomorrow at 10 o'clock!"

She huffs and turns away from me.

"Don't forget that you're paying for all this."

She heads in the direction of her house, leaving me to sort what had happened through my head alone. Tropical Land. Tomorrow. 10 o'clock. Conan-kun was supposed to come tomorrow... Oh well. Agasa-Hakase can take care of it. When we're done at Tropical Land, we can to his place and I'll introduce them. I grin and start walking in the opposite direction.

I just hope nothing interrupts out schedule.

**Tokyo**

**4****:34pm 18/6/XXX9**

**Beika Town, Tropical Land. **

"So you see... One of the amazing things about Holmes is, the first tome he met his partner, professor Watson, he could tell he was a military doctor from Afghanistan just from a handshake."

Yes, I knew I was rambling, but Ran really should read the Sherlock Holmes books! It's important.

"Just like this." I grab the hand of a lady waiting in the line next to us. I feel calluses on her hand, and I'd spotted a mark on her legs from using vertical bars, which was common for gymnasts.

"You're on a gymnastics team, right?"

She looks confused. And her friend asks her if she knows me and she shakes her head.

"She's got callouses on her hand!"

"Wouldn't you get callouses from playing tennis too?" Ran asks, confused.

I explain the rest of my deduction to Ran.

"Geez, so you already knew even before you shook her hand. You-"

"Hey! Don't you be trying to make a pass at my friend here!" A large man with a lady hanging off him shout me. They must be friends with the gymnastics woman.

**4****:40**

I felt a splash of water on my cheek, as I look around to its source, but he roller coaster is moving too fast and it's too dark to see anything.

Suddenly there's a spray of warmth on the back of my head, and I hear everyone in the car start panicking.

We head towards the end of the short tunnel, and I turn around to see what was going on. My eyes widen as I see what's happened to the man in the seat behind me.

His head has flown off out of sight and a spray of hot crimson is erupting from the stump left behind. The other occupants of the car, including Ran, scream at the sight of it. I glance back at the tunnel, now too far away to see anything clearly.

Ran grabs my arm, her eyes scrunched shut. I can feel her trembling, I'm not that phased due to my job as a detective, I've seen similar things before, but I know it must be hard. I squeeze her arm in response, hoping to calm her down.

**4****:43**

As the roller coaster car slows to a stop, and the safety guard released, I jump out. When people waiting in her line notice the beheaded body, they scream for an ambulance and the police.

Inspected Megure will probably be called in, so I don't have to worry about me or Ran being suspected.

A man in black, one of the two who had ridden with us, starts muttering. "Hmph... Unlucky bastard." He and his partner move to get away from the scene when something dawns on me.

"Wait!" I shout, hoping that it will stop the men from leaving. "This was not an accident! It's a murder!" The man turns back to me, face still covered by his hat. His friend mutter to each other before the taller sighs, crossing his arms. He turns to me, expectantly.

"And the killer,"I continue after the pause. "Rode on the coaster with the victim... One of us seven!"

I already had an idea of who the murder was, but I would need to have a better think before I told everyone. Especially since I had almost no evidence at this point.

"Shinichi..." I hear Ran murmur my name, but I need to concentrates so I squeeze her arm before refocusing on the scene.

The taller man in black looks unimpressed. "Psh. Bullshit. We're out of here!" He and his friend start to move away again when we're interrupted.

Sirens start loudly nearby and someone, who I recognised as the inspector, shouting for onlookers to move out of the way.

"Shit." The shorter man in black looks distressed at the sign of the police, even though I'm sure hat this point that hey are innocent of this particular crime.

"Move, move! This is the police!" Inspector Megure heads towards the gap in the crowns where the seven riders are standing.

The inspector seems to notice me and Ran as he enters the space. "Oh, Kudo-kun!"

"Ah, Inspector Megure." I reply. I was about to explain the situation when I hear one of the men in black exclaim, "What? Kudo?"

Does he know me? I've never seen him before, so it mustn't have been a case. He must've hear of my through the news, as most do.

The crowd, upon hearing my name, start shouting, one or two squealing in delight.

As much as in love the attention usually, I really need to concentrate on this case, especially with Ran here.

**5****:16**

"Let me see if I have this right, Kudo-kun..." A rough diagram sat in front of us, illustrating the seating positions of everyone on the car.

"On this jet coaster itself, there are no signs of an accident or mechanical failure. From the circumstances, suicide is unlikely." Inspector Megure is staring intently at the drawing, clearly trying to come to some sort of conclusion from the given evidence. But he doesn't have all the evidence, and my conclusion is becoming more and more likely from what I see, now that everything has been set out.

"Correct, inspector, this is clearly a murder."

"If we exclude you and Ran-kun, we have 5 suspects. I'm the front, two of the victims friends. In the second row, there's you and Ran. Riding in the third row with the victim was the victims friend and lover. Finally, the two men in black rode behind them in row four."

The inspector glanced back at the group of suspects before continuing.

"However," he continues, "with everyone wearing safety guards and unable to move, the only on who could have killed him is the woman who was sitting next to him…" He tries to continue, but he gets interrupted by the men in black.

"Hey hurry it up!" The taller of the pair, whom i have dubbed 'Man 1' is staring down at us angrily.

"We don't have time for this bullshit detective game…"

"O-Oi…" Man 2 is eyeing everyone anxiously, especially the inspector and the police men.

I turn to face Man 1, hoping to calm him down before I present my deduction. As I look up, I can see under his hat and see his cold eyes. I immediately fell a shiver go down my spine, his eyes are cold as ice! I've seen serial killers with something similar, but this guys on a whole other level.

Who is he?

**5:18**

"Inspector! We found this in this woman's bag!" A police officer in charge of searching the suspects, presented us the bag belonging to the victims lover, who had been seated next to him on the ride.

"That's not mine!" The woman looks frantic, her eye's watering, "I don't know how it got there!"

I reach over and pull a bloodied knife, wrapped in cloth, out of the handbag. No, she's right. It's not hers, and couldn't have murdered that man.

"Aiko…" The gymnast and other friend have backed away from her, both on the verge of tears.

"How could you do such a thing? I thought you two said you were getting along well…"  
Aiko, now full on crying starts screaming, "No! It wasn't me!"

"Okay so the bitch did it! Let us go now detective!" Man 1 and Man 2 start to leave, pushing past police officers.

"Right! Take her in as a suspect!" Inspector Megure starts ordering the officers around.

"That person is not the killer." Ran looks up at me, confused. I send her a quick smile before continuing.

"The killer is…" I pause for dramatic effect.

"You!"

**5:26**

I watch as the Inspector and officers escort the gymnast to their parked cars outside the fair ground. I saw an officer sealing a bloodstained, broken pearl necklace into a forensics bag. The lost pearls must have fallen off when our murderer use them to behead her ex-boyfriend on the jet coaster.

The sun was setting in the distance. It had taken ages to find the necklace and confirm my deduction as true. Especially after I had used the Inspector and officers to reenact the scene.

**6:03**

Ran had started crying after the police made the arrest, probably from relief or shock… I tried to stay silent as she privately calmed down.

"Hey c'mon don't cry." I try to cheer her up, it's been a messy day.

"How can you be so calm after that?"

I grin sheepishly.

"Oh, I've been around lots of crime scenes, so I see a lot of bodies in pieces…"  
"Oh my god!" Ran starts bawling again.

"H-hey, just forget about it okay? I mean…" I try to find my words.

"This kind of thing happens a lot!"

"It does not!" Ran seems really upset, I brainstorm some ways to make it up to her. Suddenly, I notice Man 2 look around suspiciously before entering a back alley behind a shop.

I make a split-second decision and head the way Man 2 went.

"Sorry Ran! Go on ahead of me." Sorry Ran, but this could be really important.

"Shinichi…" I nearly hear her behind me as I sneak my way over.

**5:30**

"Sorry I made you wait… Mr CEO." Man 2 walks over to a bald fat man carrying a large briefcase.

"Look! I came by myself, just like you said!" He's sweating a lot, and is talking fast, reminding me of a cornered animal.

"I know you did." Man 2 moves closer to the CEO. "I checked to make sure from the top of that roller coaster."  
That explains why they were riding the jet coaster, I had been confused about why those two were riding it. They didn't seem like 'fun' types.

"C'mon, gimmie the thing…" The CEO seems hesitant to name their exchange so I lean in closer to hear everything better.

"Don't be so impatient…The money comes first." Man 2 grins, clearly enjoying the CEOs struggles.

"Here! No problem right?!" The briefcase opens, revealing tightly packed wads of money, there had to be at least 100 million yen in there! I pull out a small camera from my pocket and take a few shots.

**snap! snap!**

"Right, the deal is complete." Man 2 grabs the briefcase after examining the contents.

"Now gimmie the film."  
Film? Is he a smuggler or did he take a bribe or something…

"Here ya so! Film of your company's gun smuggling… You shouldn't be so naughty!"

**snap! snap!**

"Shut up! compared to the stuff you guys do…"

I see Man 2 start to pull a gun out of his jacket and I lean in, ready to jump in, when I hear something strange.

"Your detective game…"

I start to turn to the source, when I feel a sharp pain on the back of my head.

I collapse, immobile, but still conscious. I close my eyes, feigning unconsciousness.

"Should we kill him?"

"No guns, especially with those pigs around from before."

"Why do you think he tailed us? He's not… with them, is he."  
"Not unless the FBI are telling teenagers classified information, then no."

"So, they public doesn't know about the Apoptoxin yet."  
"Not yet…"  
"Oi! You thugs!"  
"Tch. Mr CEO need to learn to hold his tongue."

**Thwack! Slap! Oof! **

"What should we do now then?"  
"How about the APTX 4869? Might as well, the public will know soon enough. What better way then through a demonstration?"  
"Hmm"

The voices seem further away, so I take my chance.

"Hey!"

I jump up and start running, but the two men weren't as far away as I'd thought.

Man 2 tackled me from behind before I could get out front the building.

"Not so fast, brat."

**10:00**

I'm still surprised I got away from those guys especially after that intense chase and after passing out. Twice.

I was currently limping to the Professors. I could see the back entrance, just a few blocks away. My head was spinning, though, and my back and stomach ached. There was also a sharp pain in my left leg, I'd probably pulled something while running.

As I reached the gate, I heard a familiar voice.

"Go in and take your stuff while I park." It was the hakase.

As I reach the front through the yard, I spot a small figure at the door.

I grin as I watch him try and find the key to the front door.

"Yo, Conan-kun. Welcome to Japan."

* * *

_**1 Message 10:41pm**_

_**Oi, Shinichi. I don't know where you've run off to, but you'd better get back soon or I'll be real mad! If something big happened please just call or stop by to say. And I don't 'freak out'. Please reply soon Shinichi.**_

_**-Ran**_

* * *

**Ok, so I got some questions that I'll answer or deal with now.**

**the PROLOGUE is 2 years before Chapter 1. It's just a back story and is just that. BACK. so like yeah.**

**Also I won't do every chapter, that a huge trek. I'm only doing story relevant ones. Also I'll jump for Conan POV to Shinichi POV to help move the story along. When ever Shinichi appears: YAY a Shinichi POV**

**If not the it'll just be Conan unless one of you guys wants a random Shinichi. :3 so yeah!**

**The dates will stop soon due to continuity stuff, but will be used to show time skips or flashbacks. THEY ARE SIMPLY A REFERENCE POINT TO SHOW TIME PASSING. OR IF THE DATE IS SPECIFIED IN THE MANGA. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or fav'd I really appreciate it. **

**I'll try to update every Monday night(Australian time) but there may be delays. I'm a high school student Sooo ye. **

**See ya next time! ~Loz the Cheese Wizzard.**

**PS Say if you want me to use words like 'arigato' or '-keibu' or 'hakase' IDK what u prefer I've been trying to avoid them but YOU CAN DECIDE!  
Ok bye for realz**

** T^T/ au revoir mes amis~**


	4. Chapter 3 -Conan 2 in the Tani Household

**Tokyo**

**11:04pm **

**Beika Town **

**Tani Household**

"So according to all you've told me so far…" Mouri-san was talking to the head of the house, Tani-san, and is looking down at a picture of the kidnapped Tani Akiko.

I tried to listen in on the conversation, seeing if I could figure this out myself.

"Is there no one else who saw the kidnapper?" Mouri-san continued to take notes as the only witness, the family butler Asou-san, recounted what he saw.

"Can you be any more specific?" I butt in, hoping to get some more information after seeing Mouri-san's annoyingly pathetic attempt at interrogating him.

"Who is this child?" Asou-san seemed flustered at the question, but before I could press for answers, Mouri-san grabbed me and pushed me out of the way.

"Ran! Keep and eye on him!"

"No, Conan-kun you can't get in the way of Otou-san's job…"  
I guess Ran is more like my mother than I realised. I nod before moving over a little to keep listening to Asou-san.

"You didn't see the face of this man in black?"

"It was so dark, I couldn't make out his face."

"Now give me a detailed account of the kidnapping."  
"Y-Yes." Asou-san seemed to be getting more and more nervous as he answered Mouri-san's questions.

"The miss was playing in the yard after she came home from school. All of a sudden, a man in black appeared from the corner of the yard. He said 'Tell your master if he wants his daughter back, to close the company down in one month's time! And don't get the police involved!"

Asou-san pointed to a tall tree against a tall wall surrounding the premises.

"He said that, then climbed right up the tree and over the wall."

"Hmm" Mouri-san seemed deep in thought. I took this opportunity to ask Asou-san some more questions, just like Shinichi-niichan would.

"And did his voice have any distinguishing features?"

"Er, not very high or low…"  
"Hmm not very clear then…" Odd, Asou-san seemed to have heard everything the man said…

"Why you…" Mouri-san whacked me on the head in irritation.

How rude.

…

Ow.

When I regain my bearings, I hear Tani-san screaming, "He said to prepare three million yen in second-hand bills!"

So this was about money? Even though before, he has said to shut down the company…

"..must have been using a voice changer, so I couldn't…"

**11:23pm**

He said the kidnapper climbed this tree… I stared up at the large tree, it's branches were rather high up and the base wasn't rough. It must have been quite difficult, especially while carrying someone…

**Grarrrf! Arff! **

It was the guard dogs again, just like when I had tried kicking a ball around just before.

**Grrrr.**

Huh? The dog don't want me near the tree… I go over to Mouri-san to tell him about it.

"Hey, hey, Oji-san, those dogs over there…"  
"SHAD-DUP! Get outta here you little brat! Ran! Don't let him out of your sight!"

I walk back over to a plain ball in the middle of the yard. That reminds me, Shinichi-niichan really like soccer. I kick up the ball and try out some moves he showed me. He was convinced that it helps him think over cases like this. Maybe it would work for me too…

"Wow! You're good at soccer Conan-kun! Just like Shinichi!"

"Uh, just a little." No way I was as good as Shinichi-niichan yet. I still needed a lot more practice.

"Shinichi does that whenever he's thinking hard."

I keep kicking the ball around, hoping to come to some sort of conclusion. The kidnapper had been messy, allowing himself to be seen… But he'd later used a voice-changer even though Asou-san had already heard him…It didn't make any sense.

Why?…

Suddenly it all fits together. The clumsy kidnapping. The demand of three million yet over the phone, with a voice changer. Asou-san's strange behaviour.

I smile triumphantly and kick the ball away. Sadly, the ball flies over to hit Mouri-san on the back of the head. He glares at me, grumbling.

Oops.

As I go to grab the ball that is bouncing away, I spot Asou-san about to sneak around a corner. I grab the ball and jog up to him, unnoticed. As he turns the corner I speak up.

"Where are you going?"

He looks down at me, shocked.

"To the place where you hid the girl?" I continue, since he didn't seem like he was going to answer.

I knew it. Looks like I was right! I've got this case figured out!

I look over to a frustrated Mouri-san. No now will believe me if I say so… If Mouri-san figured it out then it would be possible. But how to get him to see it…

**11:32pm**

**Rawraf! Rawraf! Raaawf!**

"Ahh, what's was that?!" Mouri-san jumps at the noise, looking around for it's source. He spots me by the dogs, causing them to start barking.

"You again!" He seems mad as he makes his way over.

"Help me Oji-san! When I went to get the ball by the tree, this dogs started barking at me!"

I point to the ball I had kicked to the base of the tree.

"What? Dogs by the tree?" I watch Mouri-san properly take notice of the dogs.

"Well of course, any house this big would have a dog or two…"  
I think you're missing the point _Oji-san_.

"I think these dogs bark at anyone they don't know…" I hope Mouri-san gets it soon.

"Yes these are quite superior guard dogs." Tani-san, pats the two dogs, calming them down.

Mouri-san seemed in deep thought. As he ponders this, I notice Asou-san trying to sneak off. I was about to say something, but Mouri-san beat me to it.

"Where are you going, Asou-san?"

Mouri-san turns to face a flustered Asou-san.

"There's something odd about what you've told us. If the kidnapper escaped by climbing that tree, the dogs should have been barking like mad! And after he got away as well!"  
I grin. It looks like he's finally got it.

"But, when the maids came running out, they didn't hear any other noises but your shouting… And if you saw a kidnapper, your account is much to ambiguous… There was no man dressed in black at all, was there?"  
Mouri-san stepped closer.

"Asou-san, no, Mr. Kidnapper?"

Mouri-san grabbed Asou-san by the front of his shirt.

"Asou.. Why you…" Tani-san stepped over to them, clearly angry.

"F-Forgive me, sir!" Asou-san knelt down in front of Tani-san.

"Why did you do this?"

"Er, that's…"

"Did someone ask you to do this?!"

"N-no I did it all by myself."  
"So where is the little girl?" Mouri-san interrupts, clearly hoping to get this case over with.

"I-In a nearby hotel…"

Mouri-san grins widely. "WooHoo! case closed! Let's go get the girl!"

"Now take us to the hotel!" Tani-san roughly grabbed Asou-san, pulling him along.

Even though the case was solved, I had this strange feeling in my gut. I felt as if something was still wrong.

**11:35pm**

"S-sir, the phone!" A maid ran into the clearing, holding a phone.  
"What? Who could it be, at this time?" Tani-san let go of Asou-san to face the maid.

"W-Well…" The maid hands over the phone and a loud voice comes from it.

"Have you prepared the three million yen yet?"

"Who is this? Who are you?" Tani-san screams into the phone.

The voice is distorted by some sort of voice-changer to avoid recognition. But, Asou-san is still here and he said he was alone… Did he have an accomplice? Or maybe…

"I just called you a little while ago, remember? I'm the man who kidnapped your daughter."  
"But that's impossible… We know who…" Tani-san turned to Asou-san who seemed shocked by this development.

**11:47pm**

I mentally recall a map of Beika town as I speed through the streets on one of the guard dogs.

A school building… where you can see a chimney…

I was sure I had checked all the possible buildings…

I got off the dog for a break, panting. Where could she be?

Looking up I see a tall building standing out on the skyline. I jump back on the dog, running around the building.

I just need the right angle… There!  
The building looked exactly like a chimney from this side! I turn around, trying to think if there were any schools in this direction…

Futatsubashi middle-school!

**11: 52pm**

"Don't mess with me brat." The kidnapper shoulders his baseball bat before swinging it at me. I dodge and try to kick him in response but he's bigger and he grabs me.

**11:53pm**

"I suppose I should finish you off now.." I felt blood on my forehead and I couldn't move. I tried to look up, but I probably looked pathetic, struggling on the ground.

"Kill one kid, Kill two kids, it's all the same to me."

**11:55**

"Ran! Is the girl okay?" Mouri-san slammed open the door to see Ran standing over an unconscious kidnapper. She began untying the girl who was still relatively unharmed.

"Yeah, I think we made it just in time… But Conan-kun…"  
I grinned at her from my spot on the ground.

"This is nothing… But how did you know we were here?"  
"The dog showed us where to go!" Ran pointed at the dog, Jambo, playing with Akiko.

"The dog came back to the house, covered in blood…"

**12:16am**

"Hahahaha! Today was the best day ever!" Mouri-san smiled happily next to me and Ran in the back of the taxi.

'Best day ever' aren't the words I would use… but it was an eventful day.

"Oh, Otou-san! About him…" Ran puts her hand on my shoulders.

"Hm?" Mouri-san looks confused at the sudden outburst.

"Professor Agasa asked if we could keep him at our house for a while…"

"Hmmmmmm…" Mouri-san stared at me suspiciously.

"Hahaha" I smile at him, hoping he won't refuse. I really like the action of solving a case in real time. I see why Shinichi-niichan likes them so much…

"Yeah! Okay, We'll do that! I get the feeling that with him around, I'll be solving cases smooth as silk!" *****

Mouri-san pats me on the back, hard.

"We'll take him as long as he wants!"

I guess I'm in luck. Hanging around a detective agency could prove useful. Especially if I want to help Shinichi-niichan.

I just hope this goes smoothly. Well, as smooth as something like 'this' can go.

* * *

**1 Message 12:21am**

_**Ah, Hakase, Mouri-san agreed to have me stick around. Sorry to call so late but Mouri-san got called in for a case and I went along for the ride… hehehe… Please call if Shinichi-niichan says contacts you, okay? I'll be around, I guess. Okay. G'night.**_

* * *

*** Ok this is the translation I got off the internet so don't judge. -.-' **

**Ok, thanks everyone for reading and stuff! T^T/ You bring tears of joy to my eyes.**

**I've decided to put suff like -hakase and -keiji so yeah!**

**Thanks to Loyal DC Fan for replying :D many hugs sent ur way!**

**IF anything is confusing just say! please! I don't have a beta so it might be dodgy but that's ok!  
**

**Okie thanks guys! I'll cut this short!**

**Luv from the Loz the Cheese Wizzard! ^-^/**


	5. Chapter 4-Conan 3Shinichi 2 Photo Alibi

"_It's a bow tie shaped voice changer!"_

"_Voice changer?"_

"_YOKO-CHAN!"_

"_This is going to be impossible…"_

"_Wow! What an amazing apartment complex! I can see why Okino Yoko would be living here!" _

"_Well? Do you recognise him?"  
"Nope, never seen him before…Right Yoko?"  
"N-Never…"_

"_Inspector! Look at what's under the sofa!"_

"_If Shinichi were he would solve this case right away…"_

_The pieces are all here… But how do they fit together?"_

"_The killer was, the deceased Fujie-san himself!"_

**Tokyo**

**8:35am **

**25/6/XXX9**

**Teitan Elementary School**

"Nice to meet you…I'm Edogawa Conan…" The class is unresponsive so I try to fill in the silence.  
"H-Hi…" I laugh nervously…. Why are Japanese schools so different! I glance at my name written in Japanese on the board. In America it was never like this…

"Eddo-gawa…Konan?" A boy sitting directly in front of my butchers my name as I try not to flinch at the pronunciation. I hope they get it right soon…

"What a weird name!" The class starts laughing spontaneously and I feel my face grow hot. Geez, how rude.

"Okay, everyone, let's spend period 1 showing Conan-kun around the school!"  
That seemed unnecessary. I watched the class cheer, still laughing.

"I-I'm okay, sensei…I don't need it, please start the lesson…" I wobble over to the only empty desk, just wanting to get away from the embarrassing situation.

Geez, Agasa-hakase…why'd he send me to school so suddenly? At least some warning would have helped…

I miss my school in America… I didn't have many friends, but I liked the environment, I guess.

"Okay everyone, what's one plus one?" I stare at the teacher. She's got to be kidding…

"Two!" The class shout the answer.

Guess not… This is going to be a long day.

**12:16pm**

I kick the ball up and around, completely shocking the other kids. A small crowd has formed to watch the game between our class, Class 1-B and some other class… 1-A I think.

I run up to the goal, as I hear cheering. Hehehe, these guys are easy, I guess all that practice with Shinichi-niichan really payed off!

I look down at the shoes Agasa-hakase gave to me this morning. I grab the nob on the side and turn it just a little. I just hope it won't explode…

**12:24pm**

Maybe explosion was a better option… I stare at the hole ripped through the goat, surrounded by shocked and seemingly traumatised children.

Oops.

**3:15pm**

Geez, there's such a thing as moderation, you know.. I got to be more careful with these. I look at the shoes, looking perfectly normal, and stick my tongue out at them. As I look up again, I see Oji-san holding a large newspaper.

"Ah! Oji-chan!" I step over to him as he tenses before shush-ing me.

"What are you doing?" Hehe, shush all you want, Oji-san.

I notice a suspicious looking guy in a trenchcoat and sunglasses.

"Are you shadowing this guy?" I point at him, to make myself clear.

"Ahh! What id he hears you?! You're a bother, Go home, home!"

He waves his hand dismissively.

"Tell Ran I'll be a while, so don't make dinner for me!"

He turns back to the man, but accidentally knocks over a trash can.

"Wah! Ah, ah!" He struggles to remain upright, flailing his arms around before glancing at the suspicious man, who was staring at him. Oji-san smiles at him casually and looks away.

He's not very good at this…

**4:25 25/6/XXX9**

**Mouri Detective Agency**

"Hahahaha! What a piece of cake!" Oji-san waves a stack of notes around happily.

"I got 500,000 yen just for following some guy around for three days!"

"That's great! You're finally getting some good work!" Ran smiles at her father, still waving the money around.

"Hahaha…Finally the rest of society has noticed my genius!"

"You were so amazing in that last case, Otou-san! And your work's gone great ever since Conan-kun came…"  
Uh oh, Ran-neechan probably'll get mad if she finds out I was the one that solved that case… That'd end in a lot of explaining.

"Maybe you brought us good luck?"  
I smile, not answering, hoping she'll move on to another topic.

"How long do you wanna keep this brat? Are his parent's still in hospital?" Oh, so that's what Agasa-hakase told Oji-san, I guess having my mom practically abandon me for a month wasn't something that would be taken lightly. Ran would probably get mad.

"-charred remains of a human body were found in the yagura* at the Himatsuri** of the bustling tourist town of Akaoni… From lost articles and such, his identity has been confirmed as Negishi Masaki-san, Age 42."

Oji-san jumps up and grabs the TV.

"What was that?!"

"Huh?"

"It is him…It has to be!"

"What's wrong Otou-san…Did you know him?"

"Knew him? I was right behind him for three whole days…"  
Oji-san turns to face me and Ran-neechan just as an image of a man, presumably Negishi Masaki, appears on the screen.

"The one I was shadowing until yesterday… Was that man!"

"EH?!"

**Metropolitan Police Headquarters**

**5:07pm**

"Otou-san's really late…He said he was only providing evidence…"

Well, he would be the most important witness, he was tailing the guy for three days…

I kick my ball around to relieve my boredom, Oji-san has been in there for over an hour! The police at the front won't let us inside, so we have to wait of him to come out to get told anything.

Right then, Oji-san storms out of the building, clearly angered.

"Otou-san came out!" Ran and I jogged over to Oji-san who was fuming.

"Suspicious! Way too suspicious!" We headed home, down a busy road as Oji-san let out some steam.

"He's got to be the one that did it! 500,00 yen! He paid me 500,000 yen to follow that guy for three days! That's way too much! And that disgusting self-confident smile…I'm not swallowing it!"

"Then why didn't you arrest him?" Ran asked, confused.

"His alibi's perfect…And furthermore…He used me to make it!"

"Eh?"

**7:03pm**

"Shit! I will crack his alibi!"

Mouri-san opened a large, yellow envelope and dumped out it's contents on the coffee table. Dozens of photos scattered, all of the same man staring at the camera.

"What's that?" Ran leaned over to scan the photos.

"This is the schedule of Abe Yutaka's trip to Kyuushu and the photo's he took!"

"Did you just take them without asking?!"

"No, I asked the inspector and he said he would lend them especially to me!" Mouri-san is glued to the photos, checking them one by one to find a fault or clue within them.

Mouri-san and Ran-neechan keep talking, but I've stopped listening. I hang off the back of the couch, where Mouri-san is sitting, to get a clearer look at the photos. It's then I notice something strange.

The photos, every single one of them, as a clock clearly within the frame. So clear, that we can tell exactly at what time the photo was taken. Mouri-san was right, this is suspicious. But it was kinda funny too, having all the photos like this, it's almost annoyingly deliberate…

"What's so funny?!" I realise that I was laughing, Mouri-san glares at me and I explain.

"In all these pictures, there's a clock!"

"Now that you mention it…"

"He must really like clocks."

As Mouri-san ponder this, I notice another yellow envelope leaning against the other side of the table. I quickly jump off the couch and run over to it.

"What's in this bag?" I grab the envelope, holding it up. Photo's fall out of the bag, scattering across the table. Oops, I should have checking if it was open first.

I quickly try to grab the falling photos, but only succeed in pushing them around, mixing them with the photos of Abe Yutaka. I desperately try to separate them without much luck, I feel myself panicking. Oops again…

"The pictures I took…Of the man…Who was murdered!" With every word I hear him getting angrier and angrier as I mess up the photos even more.

He hits me over the head, and I immediately retreat from the table, running into Ran-neechan who had started rearranging the photo's correctly.

"You don't have to hit him so much…" Ran-neechan picked up one of the photos before asking, "Are you sure this is the person who was killed?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure of it. The victim's ID was found on the ground nearby, and the dental records matched! IT's gotta be that guy!"

"Hmm…" Ran-neechan looked unconvinced. I guess I understand, what kind of criminal would leave the ID nearby the crime scene as well as leaving the body in such an obvious place, just waiting to be found… There's got to be something, a clue as to why…

I glance back at the pictures and notice something odd about one of them. I could have sworn… I'm sure the other picture of Negishi Masaki-san was…

I grab another picture, confirming my suspicions. The first picture showed him eating noodles, with his chopsticks in his left hand; but the in the other one, he was writing with his right hand! I notice that he seemed to have swapped hands on Wednesday… which is also when Abe Yutaka's vacation started!

"That's enough you little brat!" Mouri-san pulled me away from the photo's that I had been rearranging.

Jeez…

"Hmph, I know the killer is Abe Yutaka anyway! He had a motive too! His company was three million yen in debt!"  
"Huh?" I move back over to Mouri-san.

"He's going to use the five hundred million yen he got from Negishi-san's life insurance to repay the debt…I'm sure of it! And he's going to use the remaining two hundred million ti take off overseas!"  
"Overseas?" Now Ran-neechan moved over.

"He's leaving an employee in charge and taking a vacation! And…he's leaving tonight at 9 o'clock!"

I immediately check the clock on the wall. five to six.

We only have three hours left! Maybe we can trap him and make him confess! He has to!

**6:14pm**

I input Mouri-san's number into the public call box, hoping he couldn't track the source. I fiddle with the dials on my bow-tie-shaped voice changer to make me sound like Inspector Megure, and wait for Mouri-san to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mouri-san? I believed we've cracked Abe Yutaka's alibi!"  
"WHAT?! You cracked his alibi?! Are you sure Inspector Megure-dono?"  
"Yeah…We're on our way to the airport now! We want your testimony as a part of this, so could you come too?  
"Of course!"  
"Great! I'll be waiting at the airport!"

I hang up, my ears still ringing a bit from Mouri-san's shouting. It was harder than I thought to act like a grown-up even with the right voice. I just hope no one can tell…

Okay, next is Oji-chan's voice….

"Hello?" Inspector Megure picked up the phone.

"Ah, Hello Inspector Megure-dono! This is Mouri Kogorou…"

After the Inspector hung up, I quickly abandoned the public call box, avoiding the curious stare of a nearby shop-lady. I run around the block back to the Mouri Detective Agency just as Oji-chan and Ran-neechan were leaving.

"Ah, Conan-kun! We just got a call from Megure-keibu, apparently he cracked Yutaka-san's alibi! We were just heading to the airport!" Ran-neechan took my hand and followed Oji-chan into the newly flagged taxi.

**8:35pm**

"Don't you dare get in my way!"

"Ok!" Me and Ran-neechan answer simultaneously as Mouri-san glares at us before returning to scanning the area for the Inspector.

I check the time. Eight, thirty-five.

They're gonna start boarding soon. I should get going…

I run up to a service desk, where two assistants sit.

"Hello little boy, can I help you?"  
"Ah, yes. I need to find someone, he's about to get on a plane and I _really _need to talk to him!"

"Okay… We can call him using the speakers. What's his name?"  
"Well, I don't need to talk to him, but say Negishi Masaki is waiting in the parking lot for him. His name's Abe Yutaka-san. HE should be boarding a flight to Seattle at 9!"  
"Okay, I'll call for him, it'll just be a second."

**8:44pm**

_This is a notice for one of our customers… Abe Yutaka-sama, on flight 99 to Seattle… waiting for you, there is one Negishi Masaki-sama in the front parking lot outside the airport. I repeat…_

**8:48pm**

"That was quite a good plan, Oji-san… Negishi-san really died on Tuesday night, right?"

"Who's there?"

I stayed hidden behind a large car, echoes stopping Yutaka-san form discovering my hiding place.

"Yes, the night before you left on your vacation… And the next day, you have detective Mouri follow a fake who looked just like Negishi-san in order to make him think Negishi-san was alive through wednesday night. And then the body was found on Thursday evening, during the Hitmatsuri which you carefully checked ahead of time to make sure the times matched. With the body burnt in flames of the yagura, it was impossible to find the exact time of death. Ultimately, from detective Mouri's statements, he must've died sometime from Wednesday night to Thursday evening. And then you came back from your trip on friday night with a totally innocent face and your alibi was complete!"

I felt smug, I grin made it's way onto my face. Judging from Yutaka-san's silence, it seems I was right. But, there is only one way to be sure.

I jump on top of the hood of the car, while Yutaka-san faced away.

"Well? Was I right?"  
Yutaka-sam's mouth fell open, and he stood, frozen.

"I just talked to one of the police detectives over there, and I tried my best to figure out what happened… It turned out your fake was unsuccessful. You might have tricked the detective, but you can't trick a photograph. Unlike Negishi-san, the fake was left handed."  
I looked up at Yutaka-san, his eyes were obscured by his glasses, showing only reflections of the bright lights above us. It felt odd, staring up at him, it almost hurt my neck from looked directly upwards…

"Give it up. Lots of detectives are coming here right now!"  
For a few seconds there was only silence before Yutaka-san burst into laugher.

"Amazing little boy! Suburb sleuthing!"  
The sudden outburst made me jump a little and squeeze down on the tape recorder I'd been holding in my pocket. Luckily, it let me record what came next.

"Yes, I was indeed the one who killed Negishi Masaki….I, Abe Yutaka… But, I'm not going to be doing any giving up… I'm going to like nice and comfy in America!"  
I press back down on the recorder, hearing a satisfying click.

"Eh? But I'll tell them that you confessed!"

"Hmph. No one will believe the words of a child."

"But…Oji-san. They'll believe your words, won't they?"

I raise the tape recorder and press play.

_Yes, I was indeed the one who killed Negishi Masaki..I, Abe Yutaka…"_

Yutaka-san struck forward and, before I had time to react, clasped his hand's around my neck, causing me to drop the tape recorder.

"Don't mess with me you little brat! Do you understand the feelings of the president of a company on the verge of bankruptcy?! Hahaha! It's his fault for being tricked! He was an idiot to fall for my plan and take out that insurance! He never even knew he was going to be killed!"  
Noticing that struggling wasn't working, I bit down hard on Yutaka-san's hand causing him to toss me into a nearby car, knocking a spare tyre loose.

"And you were stupid for coming to me so I could kill you too…"  
Yutaka-san slowly moved closer as I stood up. I felt dizzy and my head hurt from the impact, but I still had to deal with this guy.

I moved over to the spare tyre, now lying in front of me. I reach down, turning the dial on my shoes. I take a step back before kicking the tyre at Yutaka-san's head with all my might. I watched his glasses break as the tyre hit him squarely in the head, knocking him out instantly.

After I'm sure he's not getting back up, I walk over to the tape recorder. It had been recording since I'd dropped it, but it still had the important part. The rest was mostly inaudible and didn't give anything away.

**8:56pm**

"W-What's this?!" I watched Morui-san and the Inspector approach Yutaka-san's body with the tape recorder repeating what he had said. As I watched a policeman officially arrest Yutaka-san I grinned before making my way back to the airport terminal and an awaiting Ran-neechan.

**?**

**5:46am**

**28/6/XXX9**

**?**

"Oi, Kudo! Down here!" A masked man waved at me from further down the corridor.

"Yeah, gotcha'. Just a sec."

I was almost done with this door, the electronic locks in this place were a nightmare to break through. Suddenly the keypad flashed green and the door slides open. I grin and flash a thumbs up to the guy down the hall who just shakes his head.

The room appears empty, but there's not much light so it's hard to tell. I move to the centre of the room, avoiding overturned desks and spilled chemicals slowly eroding the floor.

"Come on… It's got to be here somewhere…"

I pull a flashlight off my belt, switch it on and use it to try and find my way around. I listen for any sound, maybe a survivor. I haven't seen any bodies, but there are bullet holes in some of these desks.

As I reach a far corner I see where all the bodies are. Around a dozen bodies, all in lab coats are piled just out of sight, behind an upright desk.

But, before I could get a closer look I hear light footsteps and I freeze.

I hear a faint click of a gun and spin around, grabbing my own to point it at…at…

I stare at a young girl, around 7 or 8, holding a pistol, pointed straight at me. I can see her shaking but she's glaring at me.

"Hey… I don't want to hurt you." I lower my gun for emphasis.

"Whatcha' doing in a place like this?"  
She doesn't say a word, she's frozen in place and won't stop glaring.

"I want to help you. You survived the attack yeah? You've been stuck in this room."  
She still seems wary of me, but she lowers the gun a bit and nods.

I grin at the progress. "Do you, want to get out of here? You can go somewhere safe. Uh, got any relatives or something."  
"No." She shakes her head.

There must be something I can do…

"Hmm… I know, me and my friends outside will find you somewhere safe. Like, uh, I have a friend… who lives in Tokyo with one of my relatives. He'd be about your age. If we can't find a family member or something then I'll see if you can stay there!"

"Only if they're not… stupid."  
"Eh?"  
"I hate stupid people. Like _them_."  
"Then you'll have nothing to worry about!" I say, grinning. "My friends an inventor and Conan-kun's almost as bright as me! C'mon, let's get you out of here. You don't need to worry about _them_ anymore. Especially not with me on the case!"

I hold out my hand for her to take and, after a moment's hesitation, she takes it.

"Oh, I didn't catch your name."  
"Miyano Shiho. But…_they _know who I am."  
"Well, you can pick another name! Anyone you want. Oh, I'm Kudo Shinichi, by the way! Nice to meet you, Miyano-san!"

Though it was hard to tell, in the dark room, I could've sworn I saw a faint smile.

_**Yo, Jodie!**__**  
**__**The, uh, fifth lab was clear. But we uh, well, I, found this girl here, who survived. I know, cool, right? Anyway, she'll need somewhere to go, maybe a relative or something. Say's her name's Miyano Shiho, she's the little sister of one of the scientists…uh, gimmie a sec. uh, Akemi Miyano, yeah. But, the lab is empty, they all ran off I suppose and we couldn't find any clues to their other bases, so we're back to square one, I suppose. We're heading over now, We'll arrive in an hour or so. I'll see you soon.**_

_**Kudo, OUT!**_

_**hehe. I mean, uh, Over. **_

*Yagura (櫓, 矢倉) is the Japanese word for: "tower", "turret", "keep", "scaffold". The word is most often seen in reference to structures within Japanese castle compounds, but can be used in a variety of other situations as well.

**Himatsuri: Fire Festival (火まつり)


	6. Chapter 5- Conan and a new start(for me)

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**I've been working on a bunch of new stories recently and I've been putting this one off.**

**:(**

**Since I've finished my latest fic for D Gray man, I'll try to focus more on this!**

**As a heads up, I'll probably shift the style around a little to match my new stories. Writing will all the dates and times was fun at the start, but now it's just extra work.  
I'll also be skipping any boring parts of the story, as I prefer not to just transcribe the manga.**

**Below I've included the beginning of the chapter from months ago.  
Sorry. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**And Sorry again.**

**~Cheese Wizzard**

**Tokyo**

**2:34pm**

**30/6/XXXX**

**Agasa Residence**

_The one billion yen criminals have not been found? Where is the threesome?_

The large article covered the entire front page, complete with fuzzy images of the three robbers, their faces covered with ski masks.

"Look, I finished it!" Agasa-hakase waved a pair of black glasses, exactly like mine, in front of my face.

"Huh?" I grab them, looking expectantly at Agasa-hakase for an explanation.

"They're my criminal-pursuing glasses!" Agasa-hakase grins, clearly exited.

"How do you use this thing?" I take my glasses off and peer through the 'criminal-pursuing' glasses.'

"Just press the button on the side!"

I feel my way to a small button on the left side, clicking it. Immediately a small antenna pops up on the same side and a bright display appears over the lens. A sonar looking pattern, marked with compass directions* and other graphs/ stats. A red light appeared, flashing and moving slowly across the display.

"Wow! What's this light flashing on and off?"  
"I stuck one of these transmitters on a stray cat! It looks like it's probably in the dump, two kilometres east of here…" Agasa-hakase held up a round sticker with a round lump in the middle.

"Stick one of these on someone and you can find wherever they are, as long as they're inside the 20 kilometre radius… You can just leave it here most of the time…"  
He leaned over and stuck the tracker onto my coat's middle button.

"Oh, so it's like a sticker!" I guess that makes sense.

**2:40pm**

"Call me again if you make anything else!" I waved goodbye to Agasa-hakase as I headed back to the Mouri detective agency.

"Alright! Send my regards to Mouri-kun!"

**3:05pm **

**Mouri Detective Agency**

"Please Mr Detective… please find my father!" When I walked in, a girl was pleading with Oji-san.

"Y-Yes…" Mouri-san and Ran-neechan stood shocked, not even noticing when I walked in.

"My father works away from home in Tokyo, but he's been missing for the past month…And he quit his job at the taxi company… I had police look for him as well, but they couldn't find him anywhere."

"And so you came to me…" Oji-san leaned forward, clearly curious about the situation.  
"Yes, I've been absent from my school is Yamagata to look for him…" She looks down, clearly distressed. After pausing for a moment, her head shoots back up as she continues.

"There's no one else for me to ask, Mr Detective!"

Oji-san nods. "I understand… Let's get started!"

**3:13pm**

"Did he have any odd habits?" Oji-san scribbled down on a small notebook, taking down everything the girl said. The questions he's asking were kinda funny…

I looked at Ran-neechan who was making two cups of tea, most likely for Oji-san and the girl.

I look down at the transmitter stuck to my middle button.  
Hehe, if he'd had this transmitter on him, it'd be easy to find him!

Ran-neechan made her way over to Oji-san, still questioning the girl.  
Maybe I could test it. But not on a cat like Agasa-hakase… That's it I'll test this thing on Ran-neechan to see how well it works!

I follow her over to where Oji-san and the girl are sitting. I reach over, with the transmitter ready on my finger to out on the back of the shirt. I'd almost got it when I fell something on the ground.

I realise, too late, that it was a power cord! My foot catches in it and I fell myself falling over.

"Uwa!" I wave my arms around, trying to regain my balance which doesn't seem to be working.

I then fell over completely onto the couch. I look up, and see that I've fallen on the girl's lap.

Oops.

I check my hand for my transmitter.

Uh oh.

The transmitter is stuck on the side of the girl's watch. Just I reached to grab it, teardrop fell of the face of the watch. I look up at the drying girl.

"My mother died when I was little, my father is my only relative… If something happened to him, I…" She started sobbing and I immediately moved off the couch to give her some space.

I guess the transmitter will have to wait.

**5:00pm**

It'd taken ages, but Oji-san finally let the girl go. I wish I knew her name, but Oji-san had kicked me out pretty quick…

"Thank you so much. I'll get in touch everyday." She seemed calmer as Oji-san, Ran-neechan and I saw her off.

"It's okay Masami-san!" Masami-san? That must be her name. "My dad is a great detective! He'll find him right away!" Ran-neechan waved goodbye and, as I watched Masami-san go, I saw a faint smile.

**7/7/XXXX**

**One week later**

**Mouri Detective Agency**

"I-I'm very sorry…"  
When I got home, I saw Oji-san talking on the phone to someone. Ran-neechan stood a little ways away. I heard the TV going on in the background, but disregarded it so to hear what Oji-san was saying.

"Yes… Not yet…Yes…" Oji-san slammed the phone down and Ran-neechan spoke up.

"Masami-san again?"

"Yes…the third time today."  
She must be pretty upset, it's already been a week since she came in.

"Shit…" Oji-san looked pretty upset too…

_**Ohh! The difference has gone from 4 lengths to 5! It's all over! Goukaiteiou has won 5 consecutive victories! **_

Goukaiteiou? I thought back to when Oji-san had been questioning Masami-san…

"_This is my father, Hirota Kenzou. 170cm tall, Age 48."_

"_And the cat?"  
"That's my father's pet cat, named 'Kai'. He really likes cats. He has three others names 'Tei', 'Gou' and 'Ou'."_

"_I see so he lived with cats…"_

Weren't Hirota-san's cats…

Kai, Tei, Gou and Ou…If I rearrange them… I grab a notebook sitting next to the TV and write the four names down.

I knew it!

"Eh?" Ran-neechan stood behind me, checking out what I had written.

"Of course! That's exactly right! Hirota-san must love horse racing!" She grabbed the book, taking it over to Oji-san.

Oi…

"Look! He named all his cats after a horse! I'm sure we'll meet him of we go to the racetrack!"

Huh? I don't think that's how it works Ran-neechan…

**Tokyo Horse Racing Track**

**10:55am**

**8/7/XXXX**

"Wow! This is the first time I've ever been to the races!" Ran-neechan looked around excitedly.  
The place was crowed and full of screaming people watching the race.

"We've gotta hurry and find Masami-san's father." Ran-neechan started across the stands, looking around.

"How are we going to find him in this huge crowd of people?" Oji-san grumbled as he was pulled along by Ran-neechan.

"Ah…" Ran-neechan looked a little discouraged at the amount of people in the stands.

There had to be hundreds of exited and screaming people, around half male and around the age of Masami-san's father.

"Ahh!" Ran-neechan shouted and pointed to a man sitting close-by reading a newspaper. Oji-san and I quickly focused on the man.

"Is that…Masami-san's father?!" That's impossible! I guess we got lucky.

"I'm a great detective, aren't I?" Ran-neechan grinned down at me before looking to her father.

"Don't go near him, we'll follow him and find out where he's living." Oji-san took a few steps back, sitting on an empty seat. I looked at Ran-neechan.

"Yeah, alright…"

We sat next to Oji-san pretending to watch the race.

When Masami-san's father, Hirota-san stood up and moved to leave, we followed him all the way out of the track and outside. Luckily, he didn't take a car and walked home, so, we followed him the whole way.

**Mouri Detective Agency**

**2:34pm**

**8/7/XXXX**

"Thank you very much, Mr Detective! You've found my father!" Masami-san burst through the door, still panting.

"Uh, yeah." Oji-san seemed surprised, he was fumbling with his suit jacket, trying to put it on quickly.

"You sure came down here quickly, I just told you a while ago."

I guess that makes sense, it's only been five minutes. She must've been nearby.

"I was so happy, I practically flew! So, where is my father?" Masami-san stepped inside and excitedly moved closer to Oji-san.

"In a cheap apartment over in Nerima…"  
"Really? So he's still in Tokyo?" As the two talked, I notice that Masami-san looks a little different.

"Hey, Ran-neechan? Doesn't she seem a little different from before?" I point at Masami-san, too distracted to notice.

"Her clothes are more grown up and it looks like she put on makeup."  
Ran-neechan pauses, looking at Masami-san, before answering.

"She must be dressed up because she's seeing her father today!"  
"Hmm.."

But hadn't Masami-san come in a hurry? She must've already been dressed up when Oji-san called her, or else she wouldn't have turned up so fast…

**Apartment building**

**Narima**

**2:55pm**

**8/7/XXXX**

"I-I looked all over for you…Otou-san!" Masami-san shouted the last bit at her father, who was coming out of the two-story apartment building.

Oji-san, Ran-neechan and I watched as Masami-san ran up the stairs to embrace her father.

"Otou-san!" Hirota-san looked very shocked, almost scared.

He did go missing, probably to get away from his family…

"I am in your debt." Masami-san bowed before turning to her still frozen father.

"Now, I expect some explanations!"  
Masami-san lead Hirota-san back into his apartment, her arm protectively around his waist.

"Just leave it to me and these cases are over in a snap!" Oij-san laughed loudly.

But, he didn't really do anything, did he…?

As I turned to leave, I noticed a suspicious looking man, wearing sunglasses and a trench coat. He seemed to notice I'd seen him and quickly walked away.

"Who's that?" Oji-san stared at the suspicious man, adjusting his coat as he exited the street.

**Mouri Detective Agency**

**12:13 pm**

**15/7/XXXX**

_I'm sorry, but the phone number you have called is not in use. Please hang up and try again._

"That's weird…"Ran-neechan held the phone to her ear as she talked.

"What's wrong Ran-neechan?" I ask. I wonder who she's calling…

"No matter how many times I call, I can't get ahold of the girl…" Ran-neechan moved to dial again.

"That girl?" Oji-san asked, now standing.

"You now, the one who came here a while ago asking to find her father…Hirota Masami-san!"

"Ah, the one who cmd all the way from Yamagata…" Oji-san stood next to Ran-neechan as she picked up a piece of paper with a phone number.

"Are you really sure this is the right number?" She showed the number to Oji-san.

"She wrote it herself, so it should be, but… she was always the one who got in touch with us, so i never actually called the number either…"

"Do you think she might have gone back home…?"

"Or she might still be in that apartment with her father…or else…" Oji-san crossed his arms, stepping away.

"Maybe her anther ran away from her again…" I interrupted.

"That's a possibility…when that old man saw his daughter, he looked pretty surprised." said Oji-san said with an idiotic smirk on his face.  
"Stop joking around!" Ran-neechan slammed to phone down on the receiver.

"I've got a bad feeling about this… I'm going to that apartment!" Ran-neechan ran to the door, Oji-san and I quickly followed her outside.

**12:36 pm**

"He…He died…?" Oji-san stared at the landlady who'd just delivered the news.

"Is this true Ms Landlady?" Oji-san shouted, clearly distressed.  
"Yeah…I found him hung up by his neck last night… it caused such a scene…"

"Oh..no…" Ran-neechan put her hand to her mouth in horror.

I just stared up at the landlady as she continued talking.

"It's such a bothersome story. It's going to ruin our reputation here…"

"What happened to that man's daughter?!" Oji-san lunged forward at the landlady, shouting inches from her face.

"Daughter?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Hirota Masami-san, the one who has been searching for him!" Oji-san shouted.  
"Why? Did he run away from the family?" The landlady still looked confused. "I dunno, he was kind of a weirdo anyway…he paid for a years worth of rent beforehand and he told me not to ask him any questions."  
"A year's worth…" Oji-san muttered.  
"And he paid in brand new bills too, I thought he might have been just a runaway." The lady continued. "But if his daughter did come to him, she might've been murdered somewhere too…"  
"Murder?" Oji-san repeated. "But didn't Hirota-san kill himself?"

"When the inspector came to look at the body…" The lady explained. "He said this was a murder."

**1:12pm**

**Tokyo Police Department**

"Yeah, that's right." Inspector Megure agreed. "It was a murder. After he was strangled to death, he was hung from the ceiling."  
"But that's impossible…" Oji-san muttered.

"We found fingerprints not belonging to the victim on the rope and ceiling." Inspector Megure added. "This was a murder. I'm sure of it."


End file.
